Una Propuesta Inesperada
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Es una historia Pokeshipping en una, fiesta de una boda en Pueblo Paleta Gary dijo algo muy grave a Misty quién estaba devastada con lo que él dijo, Ash la reconfortara y tomará una importante decisión en su vida.


**_Una Propuesta inesperada Un One Shot Pokeshipping._**

 ** _Traducción_**

 _ **Hecha**_

 ** _Por:_**

 _ ** _Samurott1987~._**_

 _ **N/A: Es una historia Pokeshipping en una, fiesta de una boda en Pueblo Paleta Gary dijo algo muy grave a Misty quién estaba devastada con lo que él dijo, Ash la reconfortara y tomará una importante decisión en su vida.**_

 _ **N/T: Gracias a mi querida amiga de fanfiction y DeviantArt por permitirme traducir este hermoso fic a estas plataformas pero quiero su permiso para subirlos a otras plataformas para que más personas lo puedan leer, una vez más darle las gracias a Naty Barboza por su autorización para subir, este fic y también para agradecer al autora de la imagen que se llama Kumuri Erika y la voy a usar en el fic si lo ves amiga usé tú imagen por que es la apropiada para la historia de ellos dos, de Ash y Misty, y además te reconozco cómo la autora de esta imagen que usaré espero que no te moleste en hacerlo.**_

La celebración de una boda en el pequeño Pueblo de Pueblo Paleta, será una de esas bodas inolvidables y todos en el Pueblo fueron invitados a la ceremonia está vez era la hija del granjero la que se iba a casar con un joven hombre de las islas naranjas y ellos decidieron celebrarla en un lago cercano que recorre el Pueblo en una hermosa atardecer en donde todas las flores se abren y liberan su esencia.

Dentro de la casa Ketchum todos se estaban preparando para ir a la ceremonia en donde se iba a realizar y por su puesto con mucha comida eso siempre estaba presente en todas las fiestas obviamente por el estomago de Ash comenzó a gruñir.

Cómo un de la edad de Dieciséis años de edad, el pensamiento de Ash que eso era lo más esencial para comer cada cinco minutos para ser Maestro Pokemon, él también suele decir que la comida a él le da energía para ser el mejor [Como comiendo podría Ayudar a una persona ser un maestro Pokemon].

Ash solo refuta en admitir que él es un gran glotón mientras el se ajustando su corbatín con forma de Pikachu, el Profesor llegó con Tracey para llevarlos a la ceremonia en su carro.

—¿Están todos listos? Preguntó el Profesor.

—Las chicas se están dilatando cómo siempre el murmuró, Ash dándole caricias a Pikachu.

—Brock esta en el baño practicando su coqueteo en frente del espejo.

—Es que nadie presta atención a mi estómago sí el espera más otros cinco minutos, toda la comida se acabará.

—No te preocupes Ash río Tracey la comida será servida después de la ceremonia.

—Am… bien murmuró Ash.

Finalmente vino Brock del baño muy confidente, de si mismo de sus coqueteos y todos y cada uno estaban en la sala de esperando a la señora Ketchum y Misty llegaría en diez segundos más tarde la madre de Ash aparece (Perdón no lo podía resistir). Vistiendo un hermoso vestido y aplaudiendo con sus manos y diciendo algo en un tono muy serio.

—Muy bien quiero que le hagan buenos cumplidos a Misty por que ella me ha dicho que nunca ha vestido un traje de fiesta antes ella no se siente segura de sí misma y especialmente de ti Ash y no es broma.

Ash estaba listo para decir algo cuando la señora Ketchum llamó a Misty y la chica apareció y no necesitaba pretender que cuando la vieron en un maravilloso vestido rosado, con flores pero el factor que más sorprendió a sus amigos es que no tenía su típico peinado de cola de caballo.

Misty estaba tan sonrojada que también se podía confundir con su cabello rojizo pero su cara se tornó más sonrojada cuando miró a Ash quién estaba al frente de sus ojos.

Intencionalmente Llevo su vista a él a lo que Ash estaba pensando que ella era extraño y ridícula, Ash siempre tenía algo para molestarla en la punta de la lengua para así divertirse un rato de Misty antes que ella lo negará pero cuando la miró su traje cómo esté todo lo que él podría decir es nada y el realmente pensó y el realmente pensó que ella era hermosa.

Todos los cumplidos eran honestos.

Antes de poder entrar en el carro Ash y Misty estaban a punto de salir de la casa y Misty se acercó lo más posible a Ash y susurró.

—Que piensas a caso es divertido que te rías así de mi yo no he usado algo para ir a una fiesta y mucho menos he usado un vestido cómo este, dijo Misty.

Ash no podía entender ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando adentró de su pecho él lo encontró muy extraño que después, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando estaba con Misty.

Pero hoy en día parece que estaba bailando, tratando de no tartamudear, mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

—Bien y-yo creo que tal vez te ves muy bonita para ser honesto y pienso que es imposible para ti que seas fea…

El latido del corazón de Misty aumentó un poco más rápido de lo normalmente lo haría y como una medicina para su inseguridad ella se sintió aliviada para ella los otros cumplidos no significa nada comparado con este.

—Oh Ash contestó ella sonrojándose ¿Tú te ves realmente bien en ese traje sabes? Preguntó ella.

El chico sonrió mirando al suelo, él se rasco la cabeza y finalmente no pudo responderle llegando al salón de la ceremonia ellos se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de las sillas estaban ocupadas y después mientras que Ash y Misty terminaron sentándose detrás del salón Misty se dio cuenta de que algunas veces Ash la estaba mirando y ella se sonrojaba toda cuando ella lo descubrió una hermosa canción empezó a sonar y eso indicaba que la boda estaba comenzando ellos vieron a las damas de honor y a los padrinos y finalmente la boda empezó cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a escucharse y todos vieron la belleza de la novia ella está llevando puesto un vestido largo blanco el cual un día le perteneció a su madre, abuela o su bisabuela.

—! Oh Dios mío! Exclamó Misty.

Cubriéndose con su boca —ella es tan hermosa y mira ese ramo de flores ¿Son de Pueblo Paleta? Preguntó ella.

—Sí dijo Ash dijo sonriendo.

—Mi mamá ayudo cuando las cortaron.

—Eso es muy tierno, dijo Misty y suspiró y sus ojos lucían chispeante cuando yo me case quiero tener un maravilloso ramo de flores llenos de Lirios Orquídeas y rosas.

Ash realmente no sabía que responder ¿Qué debería de decir un chico cuando una mujer empieza a hablar cosas de bodas? ¿Ayudar tal vez? se preguntó para si mismo.

Cuando él se decidió lo que tenía decir en respuesta —contesto debería de ser yo el que te ayude a cosechar las flores (lo cual pensó que era la más apropiada respuesta). Una cierta voz familiar se hizo eco desde el asiento.

—Oh lo sabía lo sabía que esa estridente voz venía de algún lugar, dijo Gary Oak mejor conocido cómo el rival de Ash (El cual si no recuerdas el también quiere ser Maestro Pokemon.

El chico miró atrás y vio a Ash y Misty mirando arriba para abajo. —¿Se te perdió algo Gary? Preguntó Ash.

Comenzó a enojarse siendo interrumpido por Gary. —¿En serio Misty? Preguntó Gary ignorando por completo a Ash ¿Tú piensas casarte algún día? Preguntó Gary. —¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Misty.

—¿Por qué dices algo cómo eso?.

—Bueno hay algo tal vez eso es todo contestó Gary riéndose tan alto que algunas de esas personas miraron atrás Ash no podía entender cómo una persona podía hacer todo eso e hizo lo todo lo posible por no propinarle un golpe a Gary.

Ash miró a Misty y se dio cuenta de que Gary realmente hirió a su amiga él podría hacer algo por ella, Gary continuó tratando de contener su riza, usted pretende asustar a todo lo que se le acerca y nunca nadie se va a querer casar cómo alguien como tú, terminó de decir su frase Gary y de repente se volteó y se enfocó en la ceremonia que estaba ocurriendo en la parte frontal del altar Ash miró a Misty quién tenía una horrible expresión él vio que unas lágrimas cayo de sus ojos ella se había puesto roja productos de las lágrimas y haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Nadie nunca se va a querer casarse conmigo, susurró Misty mirando al suelo temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Misty… dijo Ash poniendo su mano en su hombro incluso Pikachu intento llamarla.

—Déjame en paz Ash Misty se limpió sus grandes ojos verde azulados esmeralda y corrió dejando solo a Ash en el Salón.

—¿Eres un idiota? Preguntó Ash a Gary quién se da la vuelta con una expresión de que no pasó nada, Ash no aguantó más y cerro su puño y le golpeó su cara los demás que estaban sentados en la parte superior del salón no se dieron cuenta, solo unas personas vieron la agitación.

—! Misty¡ Exclamó Ash Pikachu tu quédate aquí yo ya voy a estar de regresó.

—Pikachu, respondió su amigo preocupado —Ash corrió hacía la dirección en donde vio irse a Misty y la siguió llamándola por su nombre, dejando a ese idiota de Gary con un golpeado en la cara y Ash estaba satisfecho de darle lo que se merece.

—Misty gritó Ash con mucha desesperación ¿Dónde estás? No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar un poco de llanto que venía detrás del salón, cuando Ash vio a Misty su corazón comenzó a agitarse y no pudo soportarlo que su mejor amiga este sentada tapándose la cara con sus manos llorando en silencio.

—Oh Misty Ash inclinó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros y le dijo, por favor no escuches lo que dice Gary a él le gusta lastimar, ese tipo es tan tonto.

Ella se secó las lágrimas ya llorando un poco.

—No estoy triste por que Gary me dijo eso, no me importa nada de él, dijo Misty.

Ahora sentada de rodillas mirando profundamente a los ojos de Ash.

—Estoy triste por lo que ha dicho que nunca me casar.

—No te preocupes por eso, dijo Ash muy suavemente y sosteniendo su barbilla.

Por supuesto que te vas a casarte algún día por favor no tan pienses negativamente.

 _ **(!Sugiero que escuchen la canción encuentro y despedida de la banda sonora creó que encaja excelente¡).**_

—P-Pero tartamudeo Misty ¿Pero y si es cierto? ¿Y si soy tan fea y nunca nadie se va a querer casarse conmigo? Preguntó Misty.

—Y si me quedó soltera para siempre ¿aunque todos tienen a alguien a quién amar para toda la vida? Misty no pudo soportarlo y se puso a llorar.

—!No Misty¡ Exclamó Ash levantando la cabeza de su amiga cada vez más cerca «esto no va a suceder, no podía estar más seguro de que algún día alguien va a querer casarte contigo» Oh sí.

—Pero ¿Quién Ash? Gritó con desesperación ¿Quién quiere casarse conmigo Ash se preparó para tomar un profundo respiró y el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que sentía y lo que su interior ha querido decirle.

—Yo.

Misty abrió sus grandes ojos verde azulados esmeraldas aún más completamente aturdida por la respuesta repentina y totalmente inesperada de su amigo que conoció durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú? ¿Te casaría conmigo? ¿Qué quieres decir? Su voz le estaba fallando.

—Sí Misty lo haré Ash nunca fue tan seguro algo así en su vida.

—Pero…

—Nada de Peros Misty juntó la mano con la suya, un día seremos mayores y uno de esos días nos vamos a casar oh sí y no le pongas atención a lo que Gary dice la verdad lo único que hizo, fue para hacerte daño.

—Oh Ash ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio? La chica parecía no creer en esas palabras, durante mucho tiempo ella quería oír. A pesar de que ella o sospechaba de sus sentimientos tan profundos en su corazón.

—Es la verdad y vamos a demostrarle a ese tonto de Gary que podemos ser geniales los dos juntos !Misty¡ Exclamó Ash.

—Wow Ash… nunca he pensado que alguien podría hacer algo para mi un día...

Misty no pudo contenerse más y abrazó su amigo con una fuerza que nunca había tenido antes.

—¡Muchas Gracias! «Y no te mortifiques…» Ash le devolvió el abrazó a ella, usted no está sola Misty, dijo Ash.

—Lo prometo.

—Usted también Ash no estarás solo.

 _ **Y después de esas palabras Misty no pudo contener las lágrimas pero en este momento eran lágrimas de felicidad.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo único.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **N/T: Gracias a mi querida amiga de fanfiction y DeviantArt por permitirme traducir este hermoso fic a estas plataformas pero quiero su permiso para subirlos a otras plataformas para que más personas lo puedan leer, una vez más darle las gracias a Naty Barboza por su autorización para subir, este fic y también para agradecer al autora de la imagen que se llama Kumuri Erika y la voy a usar en el fic si lo ves amiga usé tú imagen por que es la apropiada para la historia de ellos dos, de Ash y Misty, y además te reconozco cómo la autora de esta imagen que usaré espero que no te moleste en hacerlo.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie de Pokemon y los personajes, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, este capítulo fue hecho para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Fic revisado por Princess Aquatic.**_


End file.
